Usuario discusión:Jaguar RX
¡Bienvenido! Hola El misterioso señor x. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Beelzebub encyclopedia Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Beelzebub encyclopedia Wiki" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sarah Manley Portada Oye agregale informacion a la portada para que yo sepa que secciones debo hacer y que tanto llevara-.Lex-ph Mañana Lex me dio el enlace, mañana empezare, no conozco muy bien esto... Asi que si añado información a los personajes sera que he encontrado la inglesa de esta. Una Plantilla para el destacado y la otra para que era? Es que no lo entendi bien, quieres una plantilla para el MediaWiki:Sitenotice(el Sitenotice sirve para dar noticias que en cualquier parte de la wiki puedes ver, en one piece spain es gaimon anunciando el VPD), por casualidad? O es otra cosa, dimelo y mañana te las hago. Te dejo los enlaces *Plantilla:Artículo Destacado(Eso se debera ir cambiando mes a mes, asi que este habra que trasladar su contenido a artículo destacado de noviembre, una vez este decidido cual saldra el de diciembre, que ocupara la pagina esa y asi todos los meses, si no me explico bien, durante los primeros meses puedo hacertelo yo) #El color del artículo destacado es darkred para adaptar a la piel que lleva la wiki. hara lo mismo con el de abajo. #He visto(la pagina del artículo destacado) ¿te interesa que haga mas pequeña y adaptada la imagen del instituto o no hace falta? *Plantilla:Happenings: para esa necesito información necesito que me digas por cual capítulo y episodio va la serie y tambien un resumen tanto de lo que pasa en el episodio como del capítulo ya que la inglesa no es mucho mas grande que esta. Voy a empezar con el diseño pero para completar la plantilla dame esa información. #Que ahora veas la plantilla asi (cara la derecha), no significa nada ya que falta información y cuando se añada en la portada se adaptara al sitio donde la pongas Posdata: '''Solo por curiosidad, esa serie no es muy vieja, no? Normalmente las wikis inglesas suelen tener mas artículos. Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Hecho, en portada Ya tienes al '''Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV en la plantilla:artículo destacado y añadido a la portada, si te interesa para el año que viene que saldra el anime, el dia que tengas la plantilla hapenning entera(con información de anime y manga) puedo modificarte la portada haciendo que salgan todos los elementos igualados tanto en izquierda como derecha, tipo la portada de One Piece Spain, pero solo con tu permiso si no te interesa no hare nada. Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Pasando por foro mcn anime en los mangas en linea, he visto que han publicado el capitulo 5 de beelzebub asi que te dejo el enlace, espero que sea de ayuda, ahora tengo que irme. Posdata:Desde el apartado capitulos puedes acceder a otros capitulos de beelzebub que han publicado en foro mac anime(hay bastantes y ayudaria a la wiki) Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece Si me das tiempo hasta mañana ando ocupado gracias, porcierto cuadrado o con borde circular?Lex-ph Logo Perdona el decirte que no la conocia(por si te ofendio), pero yo solo veo el manga de One Piece, si en aquel entonces hubiera salido en anime seguro que si me hubiera sonado al principio la serie. Con que me pidas algo en mi discusión de esta wiki ya me enterare, cual es la imagen el nuevo logo que quieres poner? En la portada ya hay una imagen del logo¿quieres cambiarla. no?, subeme la nueva con otro nombre y ya la modificare y volvere a subir con el nombre del logo actual. Grand Piece PORTADA Me parece que el tamaño del logo no es ningún problema. Hoy pasando por la inglesa he visto que en la portada ya estaba expuesto el capitulo que ha salido esta semana y que el anime empieza en enero, he modificado a la plantilla. Aún asi pide a Lex que te la coloque correctamente en la portada(que te la iguale) por ejemplo poniendo la plantilla de los happenings a la izquierda de la de bienvenido y bajo ella lo de colabora asi tengas los elementos de la izquierda y derecha igualados. Para no irme sin hacer nada te editare algunos articulos Grand Piece Beelzebub Me gusto el primer episodio(no lo he visto todo pero mañana acabare de verlo y lo completare) aun me enganchare y te ayudare bastante. Universitario sera un infierno el sacarse esos estudios. Yo el año pasado hacia 1 er curso de administrativo grado medio y ahora estoy repitiendo una llamada Contabilidad aunque soy de segundo curso, ademas de eso desde hoy voy a una academia para estudiar matematicas, castellano y ingles avanzados y para cuando haga los 18 en Junio ya he empezado a leerme la teoria para el carnet de conducir(ya que me hara falta para ir al Instituto donde estudie superior), con estos tiempos hace falta muchos estudios. Que vida mas dificil en los estudios superiores, aunque hoy hacen falta. Otra cosa Lo de conducir e's c el medio de tran'sporte que usare para ir al pueblo donde este e'l instituto al que decida ir ya que ''' entre en el que entre ambos estan a unos cuantos '''Km de mi pueblo y tendre que apañarmelas yo. *He pensado en añadir tablas o plantillas(en el segundo caso te avisaria del nombre), mirare la inglesa de belcebu y vere que puedo hacer. Capítulos He visto que la inglesa nos avanza principalmente por Capítulos asi que empezare mis ediciones desde el primer capitulo y iremos por el buen camino para atraer a la gente, de paso creare el 92 que en submanga dice que se publicara de hoy a mañana. Grand Piece (Discusión) administrador? Mejor esperemos un poco hasta que hayan unos cuantos usuarios, pronto añadire a aliados tu wiki, yo creo que es cuestion de tiempo que salgan mas episodios y la serie atraiga a gente. Grand Piece Que te parece esto Tu haces los primeros 44 capitulos y yo del 45 al 90, despues el capítulo de la semana que lo cree el primero que lo vea y entre aqui, que dices? Otra cosa ya que pasas bastante por la wiki de one piece y llevas tiempo por alli querrias ser reversor? *Nos seria util tener un par para revertir las contribuciones hechos por vandalismo y las contribuciones con xorradas que no sirven Espero tu respuestas. Util Hola te doy este enlace, los primeros 44 capítulos ya estan hechos por si te parece mas comodo si no te apetece leer el capítulo, deberiamos pensar en añadir alguna imagen a los capitulos aunque sea la portada. Mañana empiezo. Aliados Puse tu wiki como 1era para ver si hay suerte ya que he cambiado el sistema de lo de aliados, ultimamente he estado en esta wiki pero no te preocupes para compensarte dedicare tiempo mañana a esta wiki. Posdata:(no estoy registrado):Grandpiece Pensando en el 611 de One Piece olvide que hoy era el 2do episodio de beelzebub, ahora estoy viendolo, aqui tienes enlaces a las 2 partes por si no lo has visto: primera parte segunda parte *Tu que llevas tanto tiempo en One Piece te interesaria ser administrador? Lex al parecer lo ha dejado porque ayuda a otras wikis( y si lo confirma se podria nombrar a alguien). *Mañana publicare al capitulo 2, escribo aqui para que alli no se meta ningun usuario diga: Quiero ser administrador. ¿por que el? hABLANDO DE ONE PIECE ESTA SEMANA SI MIS COMPARACIONES Del anime CON EL MANGA NO FALLAN DESCUBRIRAN A WOLF. ES CORRECTO Si vi que le cortaban medio bigote, en el anime en vez de la cara señalaran la mitad del bigote como fuente de su poder(an otras palabras en el manga Sengoku se sorprende de que le quede poder por perder media cara, en el anime se sorprendra porque este haya perdido medio bigote) *Es justo que la añadas(plantilla enel), ya que tienes ahora el titulo de administrador. Usuario:Grandpiece He contribuido demasiado? Bueno, he creado Lista de Capítulos(esta primera mejorala tu que has visto mas capitulos) de Personajes(te deje un enlace a la inglesa en esta pagina por si querias clasidicarlos, si no lo hare yo mas tarde, o quieres consultar algo alli) ,Lista de Episodios, etc, compensara de momento mi falta de participacion.... Esta mañána la tenia libre por eso compense el no ayudarte ayer. La tarde estoy algo ocupado. *Creo que es cuestion de algo de tiempo que entre aqui gente, he visto bastante gente lo ha visto y añadido comentarios en las dos partes de episodios en español. Algo que ayudaria *Te interesaria este tipo de Plantilla ? #Por ejemplo aqui puedes crear una plantilla llamada Demonios y ponerla a todos los demonios como Beelzebub IV, Hilda, asi cuando estas en Rey Demonio y quieres ir al instante a Beelzebub desde la Plantilla pulsas mostrar y veras todos los nombres de diablos clasificados y iras al instante desde a el que busques. #Para poder usar ese tipo de formato hay que poner lo de ahi dentro en el MediaWiki:Com( por lo que se necesitan permisos de administrador para añadirlo) si no lo ves bien coge el codigo de el mediawiki:com de One Piece y ya esta #Hay que crear la Plantilla desplegable que hace falta para que acabe de funcionar, aunque ya lo he hecho, si instalaras el formato ese, ya comprobaria yo poniendolo a prueba si aparte de la desplegable falta otra plantilla.. -'Posdata':Tambien en el contenido oculto de esas plantillas se pueden poner imagenes y tipo las tablas donde aparecen todos los Piratas de Barbanegra -En el caso que lo veas muy pronto añadir todo eso borra la Plantilla desplegable, SI TE GUSTA LA IDEA UNA VEZ AÑADAS EL CODIGO AL MEDIAWIKI.COM avisame para poder comprobar yo su funcionamiento .Grandpiece Funciona a la perfección, estoy creando la Plantilla:Demonios , tu puedes inventar una llamada Ishiyama, poniendo a sus estudiantes, copiando los codigos de esta plantilla y cambiando el contenido podras crearla. La he creado, aunque cambiare el color, puedes añadirla a los demonios en un apartado llamado que normalmente llaman navegación en el portal Terminado Hola, ya cumpli con lo que te dije, añadi el logo a tú wiki, y edite dos MediaWiki para mejorar un poco este wiki, ya me puedes retirar el cargo de administrador, es lo mismo que cuando me diste el cargo, pero esta vez quitame del grupo de administradores aquí. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 00:43 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre One Piece Me han propuesto hacer el viernes unas elecciones para lo del nuevo administrador, te importaria que te quitara lo de administrador(el cargo de revertor no te sera quitado) y convertirte en candidato a esas elecciones? Es mas justo ese metodo ya que vale la pena que los usuarios le apoyen. Que me dices? Grand Piece (Discusión) 20:06 25 ene 2011 (UTC) '¿No te presentas?' Gracias por aceptarlo(aunque lamento que no quieras presentarte), yo tampoco soy muy ambicioso que digamos, si lo fuera seria administrador en manga no wiki, One Piece Fanon Wiki, aqui(si fuera ambicioso te lo hubiera pedido enseguida). Son el viernes por si te interesa votar. *'Aunque prefiero la moderación y centrarme en mejorar One Piece, esta wiki (me enganche a la serie) y otras, que alguna vez como en Manga no Wiki, me pidieron alguna ayuda con cosas.' *''Lo unico que veo util''' en el cargo es que puedo borrar paginas nuevas con tonterias: que marron, hjfddf 'y lo de bloquear al que se va de listo', ya que un dia entre y me soprendi de la cantidad de vandalismo que habia en ese momento y no escucho nada de lo que le dije continuo igual por lo que le bloquee. Grand Piece (Discusión) 07:43 26 ene 2011 (UTC) Otra cosa Editar una portada es dificil tarea, yo ahora voy a ayudar a uno pese que no entiendo su wiki, ya que es de imagenes. Cuando pueda pasare por aqui a ver si puedo consituirte yo una.thumb *No sabia que no habian nombrado la fruta de akainu creia que el motivo por el que estaba era algun SBS, una cosa DE BEELZEBUB sabes el nombre del negro ese con varias coletas? Sale junto Natsume en el episodio 5(que te ki terminare algo mas tarde) actualizado ahora si puse bien el enlace(en el blog del proximo nakama). Yo pienso que se unira aunque cada uno a lo suyo. CAMBIO Creo que seria mejor que yo creara los primeros 44 mangas(ya que salen nombres de personajes que pueden haber sido nombrados y yo desconocerlos) y tu los siguientes ya que conoces mejor la serie que yo(que sigo principalmente el anime). 'bueno o malo' Si quieres conseguir usuarios entra en Wiki del mes y pon la tuya, diciendo que es nueva y eso(ya hay dos nombradas) para especificar que necesitas ayuda podrias inspirarte en los que piden, en ese sitio se presentan wikis nuevas con pocos artículos o que la inglesa la sobrepasa con creces. *Para solicitar esa ayuda se tiene que ser administrador, '''asi que aunque quisiera no puedo, asi que si quieres ayuda ahora tendras que proponerla tu y a ver si hay gente que se anime a entrar aqui,(la ayuda creo que dura 2 semanas) pero a quien le guste la serie se quedara aqui. *Aqui lo que falta principalmente son '''capítulos y algunos personajes '(comparado con otras wikis las cuales comparas con la inglesa no demasiado), '''aunque como la serie es bastante nueva tal vez es demasiado pronto para hacerlo. ' '''Habla sobre tu wiki a Bola en su discusion(si te interesa, aunque los mensajes los contesta alli asi que pasate de vez en cuando)' '''por si en este momento no se puede nombrar otra wiki y de la serie de los capitulos y episodios emitidos a ver si considera que la serie es bastante nueva para tomar esa medidad y haya que esperar un tiempo. Grandpiece 10:52 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Re:Portada Hola, pues sí se hacer portadas, pero eso es una tarea que lleva mucho tiempo, y antes de dedicarme a otros wikis donde me solicitan ayuda (como este caso) debo de ocuparme de otros asuntos en los wikis que administro, ademas casualmente me han pedido ayuda en otro wiki para hacerles otra portada :P, de todas formas el viernes o el sábado que tendre más tiempo, te diré si puedo crearte una portada, o sino al menos te aconsejaré para que este wiki tenga una portada aceptable. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:32 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo Hola, lamento mi ausencia pero estaba ayudando un poco a una wiki nueva como esta y no tuve ocasion de pasar por aqui, te he subido unas cuantas imagenes que me han parecido buenas para reemplazar las anteriores y una de Tatsumi Oga bebe, si te interesa añadirla a su pagina hazlo. Veo que buscas una portada, yo mañana Jueves tengo tiempo para eso, aunque Oliver, despues tendria que hacerle algunos retoques, ya que las dimensiones no las hago perfectas para adaptarlo a la portada. 'Ayuda' He creado un artículo Aoi y he visto que estaba Aoi Kuneida, total que son la misma persona, aunque no me di cuenta hasta el final del episodio volviendo a verlo hoy(el otro dia no lo acabe). Lo digo para que borres la primera Aoi si es asi y mirame el Episodio 7, que no apte bien la cosa y puse cuando la nombraba la chica. Grandpiece 10:40 23 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Spootlight' Uno de los problemas que hacen costar acceder a este wiki es que '''carece de Spottlight '(las fotos que aparecen en Mas Wikis de Wikia con enlaces otras wikis) pero para ello hay que tener 100 articulos y estas otras reglas *Esta semana voy a dedicarme a ayudarte para que lo consigas(ya que tendria que ayudarte mas), en cuanto algunas categorias, mejor dicho la de personajes v'ale la pena que la quitemos de las paginas y la pongamos como categoria en Mujer, Masculinos, Demonios,etc, me encargare yo.. ' *Tu encargate de crear artículos''' y yo intentare crearte una portada(cuando mejore lo de las categorias, aunque pedire a Oliver ayuda para que se ajuste a la Portada ya que me suelen fallar las dimensiones) ' A patir de mañana intentare ayudarte en ello, hoy por la tarde estoy todo el dia fuera por mis estudios y no regreso hasta tarde. Esta semana te ayudare con la futura portada y las categorias, luego a crearte artículos hasta que llegemos a 100. Grandpiece 11:13 28 feb 2011 (UTC) 'Hoy empiezo' Bueno empezare con la cosa, la categoria personajes se la añadire a demonios, ishiyama, asi si en la portada esta esa categoria a un usuario le sera facil acceder a ello, sin embargo se la dejare a lista de personajes ya que esta relacionado. Consultare un poco en la inglesa a ver si pueden darme alguna idea respecto portada y alguna categoria que pueda parecer buena y no hayamos usado No te importaria que creara plantillas como la del Do you Know, aliados(esa si porque One Piece Spain es uno) y cosas de esas no? (Eres el burocrata, yo como usuario tengo que ver aprobadas mis sugerencias) Es para hacer cuadrar la portada, aunque tranquilo que lo de bienvenido y muchas cosas las movere de sitio. *Si tienes algun canal en you tube dime el nombre para añadirlo de amigo en mi canal asi podre ver los videos que cuelgues o que tengas en favoritos y yo nunca haya visto. Poco a poco He añadido a la futura 'Portada' los 'aliados(ahora puedes hablar con Oliver por ejemplo de aliarte con Digimon Wiki u otra wiki que el dirija) y tienes listo el 'do you know. s'i encuentras alguna pregunta sobre un asunto interesante del manga dimela o añadela si entiendes los codigos, es repetirlos basicamente. -En cuanto Imagenes aleatorias ire cogiendo del manga y anime, como por ejemplo cuando Hilda llego a la tienda de los pañales con su mascota y la cara horrorosa que puso Oga para parecer contento en el parque y algunas del manga. -En Internet antes de entrar veo que entran a veces 6 o 7 visitas, alguien entra, motivo para arreglar esto, para que pase mas gente y se apunte a ser usuario. *Si acaba bonita la Portada(no te engañes por las dimensiones, cambian en portada)' y logramos en '''Spottlight' en wikia, puede que te pida ser administrador para ayudar mas (aceptar o no sera cosa tuya) pero antes espera a que acepten ponernos un Spottlight. 'Ya casi la tienes' Practicamente acabada; mirala, solo falta cambiar las dimensiones de la plantilla Header(la que contiene las cosas importantes) y alguna que otra cosa y estara la portada perfecta. Grandpiece 07:45 1 mar 2011 (UTC) MAL ASUNTO *Me han dicho que es muy problematica(encajar las dimensiones y eso) la portada y vale la pena no añadirla, pero no te preocupes Oliver me ha dicho que te preparara una en una wiki nueva dedicada a pruebas para otras wikis *A cambio empezare a crear capitulos para ayudar en algo. Grandpiece 12:19 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Portada acabada Hola, tal y como te dijo Grandpiece, cambie la portada completamente y le añadi todas las plantillas necesarias, ya el código de la portada esta listo, espero que te gute como quedo. Ahora solo os falta llenar de info las plantillas de la portada, en eso si te podrá ayudar Grandpiece, si necesitas alguna cosa recuerda que me lo debes de pedir aquí. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:56 5 mar 2011 (UTC) Ya esta mirala, por la flecha al lado de el apartado SABIAS QUE? no te preocupes(no es nada importante) con que haga algo mas pequeña la plantilla happenings bastara, ahora vamos a completar los 100 artículos. POSDATA:'Agradeceselo a Oliver tambien 'DE NADA -De nada(me pillaste ahora por casualidad ya me voy) en la plantilla happenings cuando puedas actualiza la informacion del capitulo de la semana yo del episodio y mañana ire creando artículos. -Tambien analizare los elementos a la derecha de la portada(contenido, noticias..) y intentare que tenga todo un tamaño correcto para que no salga la flecha esa. *Di por inutil mi portada pero sus elementos me ayudaron para esta, je je, trabajo adelantado. Episodio 9 y plantillas Creado el episodio. El Miwa(rubio que esta con MK5 en el Episodio 9) tiene un nombre mas completo? SI lo sabes dimelo o crea el artículo, es un personaje gay, no? Con eso que dice de 2 reinas.... No pude interpretarlo de otra forma. **El amor de Aoi por Oga, me recuerda a Hancock por Luffy, ninguna de las 2 conseguira nada y ninguno de los 2 chicos se entera. (solo era un comentario IGNORALO,es igual que esto, que con Beel parece un Zoro pequeño) Las plantillas para personaje, como quieres hacerlo, yo haria una para civiles(humanos unicamente),una para todo el que este en Ishiyama y otra para demonios. Aunque tu decides. Grandpiece 21:29 5 mar 2011 (UTC) 'Manga' Creo que me aficionare al manga de esta serie, estoy viendo el 62(lo de practicar voley y me esta gustando(sinceramente en las series siempre me parece mejor el anime por eso solo veia el de One Piece por la wiki y adelantar cosas). Mañana empezare a verlo desde el inicio y a la hora ire añadiendo los capitulos del manga Recuerda que tienes que Pensar en la imagen que quieres para cuando pidas el spootlight.(me imagino que el administrador del wiki es quien la presente, no creo que wikia ponga una aleatoria sobre la serie).thumb|Crees esta adecuada spotlight? O demasiado terrorifica y valga la pena buscar otra? Esta de Beel y Oga(aunque mejor una mas completa y del anime) o esta (salen todos los personajes aunque tal vez sea exagerada) mira otros spottlights y piensa en que quieres. Si quieres un de Beel y Oga dimelo y vere si capturo alguna imagen en que salgan los dos que este bien. Grandpiece 20:41 7 mar 2011 (UTC) [[Usuario:Lex-ph|'Lex']] arreglo el problema de la portada, ya esta perfecta ahora es solo crear artículo. Sobre la Portada Hable con Oliver y son 5 plantillas que son las que lo componen la portada me ha dicho que puede ser dificil recordarlas. En mi pagina de usuario veras los enlaces a todas ellas, pero.. que opinas? #Que quieres Oliver que me ha dicho que estaba dispuesto a hacerte una pero seria mas sencilla o sigamos con esta? #Como administrador(cuando tengas spootlight) o sin ser administrador(ya que me encanta la serie y estoy siguiendola tanto manga como anime, asi que no me largare de repente de aqui), se las plantillas que lo componen por lo que podria controlartelo. Principalmente solo se tienen que modificar la de los Happenings y el Destacado. SOLO TE DIGO ESTO, ESTA BIEN CHULA LA PORTADA ME PARECERIA UNA PENA QUITARLA (TAMBIEN POR LAS PLANTILLAS),PERO ESTO ES TÚ WIKI TU DECIDES. EN FIN ESPERO TU RESPUESTA PARA AVISAR A OLIVER SI QUIERES CAMBIOS. Grandpiece 21:09 15 mar 2011 (UTC) Decision Pues felicidades(por retrasado), habra que pensar en One Piece Spain en crear una plantilla con una vela donde puedas poner el dia de cumpleaños. A tu categoria le pegaba mas Usuarios Fuerza Sobrehumana (todos los que pelean cuerpo a cuerpo) pero lo tuyo tambien se acerca asi que puse esa categoria como categoria dentro lo tuyo, aunque usala tambien. *Y'o he pensado en instalarme aqui con o sin flag asi que no te preocupes'(veo ahora la serie ya ves que publique el ultimo manga, porque quise ver el de la semana voy mas atrasado en la lectura de la serie), a'si que esa portada se puede mantener sin problemas aparte de que tengo los enlaces a todo ello.' *De cambiar como dije arriba la de [[Plantilla:Happenings|'Happenings']](a la semana) y el [[Plantilla:Portada:Artículo destacado|'Destacado']] (al mes cuando esto funcione con mas gente) y algun extraño dia lo de [[Plantilla:Aliados|'Aliados']] (cuando alguien hable sobre ello) Porque la de [[Plantilla:Header|'Contenido']] esta bien y dudo que tenga que actualizarse y en cuanto las [[Plantilla:Imagenes Aleatorias|'Imagenes Aleatorias']] solo tengo que añadir unas cuantas del anime y manga(que enlacen a artículos aqui) y listos. En general que en mi opinión( y parece que tu tampoco es que me pongas muchas pegas sobre ella) podemos seguir con esta de ahora, ya que tengo los elementos controlados y no sera dificil de actualizar. Cree una wiki answers de Beelzebub, asi que ahora ya funciona lo de la portada de hacer una pregunta sobre la serie. Manga Espero que puedas leerlo el 101 leyendo la pagina 13 fue la que mas me hizo reir ya que vi el scan en ingles y ahora que esta en español entendi del todo la situacion y no pude resistirlo. Grand Piece (Discusión) 20:42 19 mar 2011 (UTC) Como vi el scan japones(no ingles) me equivoque entendi que habian trucado el juego, pero Himakawa lo compro totalmente y cuando lo comprendi me rei, por cierto(ahora he cogido el ordenador), sabes si salio el episodio de la semana? Buscara yo tambien algo en el anime en que salgan Oga y Beel, para ver si es bueno para spottligh. Eso de tu nuevo nombre.. Sabes si tardaran mucho? Supongo que lo eliges tu, no? Grand Piece (Discusión) 17:01 20 mar 2011 (UTC) hola hola mr x veo que esta progresando la wiki si quieres mi ayuda no dudes en pedirmela :) jeje﻿ ok empezo desde mañana :) si quieres mañana hago las palntillas de los personajes y de los capitulos saludos DAVID07 ok no hay problema antes de editar vere detenidamente beelzebub para ver y despues ya sabiendo eso editare saludos DAVID07 Plantillas que hare Hable con Oliver, te hare yo las plantillas a el le parece bien ya que yo que se de que va la serie. Planeo hacer 3: #Civiles #Estudiantes Ishiyama i San Ishiyama(blanca o algun gris) aunque tal vez haga una para Ishiyama y otra para San Ishiyama #Demonios Cuando las tenga antes de aplicarlas te las enseñare. De paso pensare en una para episodios y otra para capitulos. Grand Piece (Discusión) 21:17 21 mar 2011 (UTC) Ishiyama Tranquilo, ese soy yo, he escrito como un loco(fuera aqui) sino mira esto, aunque hoy ''no encuentro ahora mas fuerzas para escribir(ando por la tarde algo ocupado), intentare mañana tendre ya un par de plantilla's'.' Traigo los colores de aqui, aunque parece la misma plantilla de personajes de la inglesa asi que elegire otro blanco o gris. En cuanto lo que le gusta.. No me preguntes lei eso en la inglesa, ya veremos. Una foto Jaguar El '''seiyuu', gracias por recordarmelo, cree varios de ellos. en cuanto Gusta y No gusta '''es verdad es un concepto raro lo quitare. En cuanto nombre pondre solo el '''japones ya que la serie viene de alli que es lo importante, no vamos estar traduciendo a romanizado cuando el importante solo es el japones. Grand Piece (Discusión) 10:42 22 mar 2011 (UTC) Foro mc anime? Esa imagen la vi en Foro mc Anime... Podria habertela enseñado. Si, supongo que esta bien. *Ya tenemos 102, tu imagen es buena lo unico que tienes es subirla mas ancha para cuando vayas a wikia, thumb|350pxMira si te falta alguna cosa en Spootlights, tienes que rellenar tu la plantilla esa para pedirlo, ya que el administrador es quien lo solicita. El tamaño era algo asi... lo compare probando una captura de pantalla de un spottlight de tamaño identico aceptado para una wiki, en fin, suerte en wikia. Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:36 24 mar 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Ya hay varias solicitudes, tu wiki podría salir en la siguiente ronda, pero yo esperaría a llegar a los 150 artículos al menos, ya que siempre quedan algunos como esbozos, mejor esperar un poco y hacer una solicitud segura. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wiki 01:02 25 mar 2011 (UTC) Apuesto por ello, como Oliver y yo dijimos mejor esperar a mas de 100 artículos para que no haya fallos en la solicitud del Spottlight, si unos 120 o asi, mirare los esbozos como las sirvientas de En y arreglare los artículos con las plantillas y pegare miradas al manga atento al nombre de los personajes. Me podrias dar poder administrador? Es para asi actualizarte el encabezado. Grand Piece (Discusión) 08:43 25 mar 2011 (UTC) AUSENTE Debido a un bajon en mis estudios estare indisponible un par de meses o asi en los wikis, en las paginas principales:Listas de Personajes, Episodios y Mangas(tienes lo basico para crear muchos articulos) suerte y si me quitas el flag lo entendere. *De todos modos intentare aunque sea aparecer un dia para relajarme(miercoles o viernes), las plantillas de la portada estan sus enlaces en mi pagina de usuario, por si quieres modificar la del destacado o la de capitulos y episodios GRACIAS POR ENTENDERLO NUEVO OPENING Y ENDING TRAS 10 EPISODIOS INCREIBLE. Una cosa que podria ayudarte a conseguir buenas imagenes ya que hay buenas en el episodio 11, las hay sobre Himekawa, la que da la comida en Ishiyama(la que tira el bocata a Himekawa), Kanzaki,Lamia anime(ending). *Para eso hay que saber hacer capturas de pantalla, se hace con el boton Impr Pant '''(ve con cuidado de no pulsar muy fuerte que yo bloquee el mio recientemente), luego vas al Paint y pulsa pegar y tendras lo que grabaste con el Imp Pant, es borrar los margenes y ya esta, podras subir buenas imagenes.' *Si te enseñas puedes coger la foto del minuto '''01:53 de la segunda parte del capitulo 11 ' por ejemplo para spootlight o otra cosa, en ella salen Oga, Beel y los del tohoshinki(Foto mas o menos completa y de muy buena calidad) *'CONSEJO:'Es mejor aumentar la pantalla a Modo completo(la que cojas con Impr Pant) asi la imagen la bajas al panit bastante grande Pregunta a Lex (que me lo enseño, si no se acuerda bien.. yo hare entradas MIERCOLES y VIERNES en los wikis donde edito por si acaso, puedo dejarte instrucciones de como se hace) y por si te interesa pero no sabes sobre LAS CAPTURAS DE PANTALLA para una explicacion mas entendible y con mas calma, por si olvide algo. Impe Pant Me gusta el color que tienes de firma, modificando el MediaWiki puedo hacer que salga de un color tu nombre de usuario en todas las ediciones que hagas(porque eres administrador), cual quieres? *El 102 salio hace pocos dias (por si no lo sabias por el retraso), encontraron En(aunque era mas facil de lo que parecia encontrarlo). *A ver... EL BOTON ESTA... Al lado de Intro en el teclado del ordenador esta Supr(Suprimir), dos teclas encima esa esta''' Impr Pant Petsis'''(algo asi pone en mi ordenador, la tecla de la que te hable, si me funcionara te enseñaria esa imagen que te dije de Logo, aunque creo que te dije el minuto correcto en que sale esa foto. *En fin, aprovecha algunas de Internet si no logras enseñartelo, aunque pregunta mejor a Lex. Si, aun puedo estar algo disponible, por lo que te ayudare cuando pueda aqui. Grand Piece (Discusión) 14:04 2 abr 2011 (UTC)